


fish out of water

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Community: dw_guestfest, Missing Scene, Post Audio 113: Time Reef, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Brewster: orphan, petty thief,  former time traveller.  Now stuck in a time he doesn't belong. There has to be a way to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fish out of water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw_guestfest (The Doctor Who Minor Characters Ficathon) on LiveJournal. Chosen character was the Dickensian, (maybe not as) artful dodger Thomas Brewster. (Fifth and Sixth Doctor audio sometimes-companion) Spoilers for the audios A Perfect World and part of The Crimes of Thomas Brewster. (and a bit of Haunting of Thomas Brewster)
> 
> Enjoy!

Thomas Brewster watched as the TARDIS started to fade away. Out of everything he’d seen in all of time and space; he’d found the one thing he’s always wanted. After a lifetime of being pushed around and having nowhere he could truly belong; he’d found it: a real, normal life All these sights and sounds of the early twenty-first century (there were carriages without horses!) were definitely going to take somegetting used to. But as he made his way back to Connie’s flat, Brewster knew he had found his perfect world.

&&&

He could still remember it all too vividly. It had been almost a year since his time travelling had come to an end. He and Connie had been happy together living in the house on Baker Street (and those caramel macchiato drinks she had introduced him to were starting to grow on him) until that day. He recalled the exact moment when he had gotten the awful news. His Connie had been in an accident. He remembered waiting in the hospital and the doctors’ assertion she would never awaken. In that moment, Brewster’s perfect world had been shattered.

&&&

Nothing had been the same after Connie’s accident. Brewster was beginning to realize he was now alone. Alone in a time and place he didn’t belong. He had to go back. He knew the solution. His time machine. The time machine that...creature that pretended to be his mother made him build. He could only hope it still worked. 


End file.
